Love On Tour
by KelsiMellark
Summary: OVERGRON story. RIB decided to continue on to the Season 3 tour. How will the cast take it? Contains bits of Monchele, Sallivera and the whole gang too! Rated T for minor cursing. Please R & R :D
1. Plane Buddies

Disclaimer: This is an OVERGRON story. Obviously none of this is true so I'm not sure if I have to post the 'I don't own Glee' and what not so just to be sure… I don't own Glee and all the more that I don't own the characters stated below. Feel free to comment :)

Summary: So RIB decided that there will be a season three tour. How will the cast react?

The rest of the Glee cast is now sitting comfortably in their private jet which is set to bring them to their first tour location. RIB recently announced that they're going to have another tour to gear up their early promotions for season four. The whole cast happily agreed stating that they already missed the group.

That is what brings the 26 year old blonde Dianna, to sit on a recliner seat next to Chord. The seating arrangement was… Naya and Mark (Who were across Chord and Dianna) Lea and Cory, Kevin and Harry, Amber and Jenna, Chris and Darren, Heather and Vanessa and lastly Damian and Samuel. During the first part of the trip, everybody was fooling around, eating and literally just being loud and wild. But things quickly changed in a matter of hours and before they knew it almost everyone was already drooling in their sleep. Dianna simply smiled at the sight of her friends as she removed her earphones and closed the lid of her laptop. She curled herself into a ball and tried to get some sleep as well only to find out that it wasn't coming her way soon. She tossed and turned trying to find the perfect position but accidentally kicked a sleeping Naya straight on the stomach.

"Ouch!" Naya grunted in pain while Dianna tried to fake sleeping to get away.

"I know you're awake Di and that hurts!" the brunette threw a pillow in Dianna's way which made her squeal.

"Sorry Nay-nay" Dianna tried to suppress her laugh but to no avail. After a couple of moments, she tried to turn and toss again.

"Oh come here!" Chord pulled her across his chest and embraced her in a bear hug.

"Chordy!" The blonde tried to get out of Chord's grasp.

"We don't want you kicking anyone else now would we? So just rest and try to get some sleep…" Chord whispered against her ear. Instead of protesting further, she just let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Even though she doesn't want to admit it, cuddling with her friend made her feel safe and comfortable.

Dianna woke up to the sound of Chord's voice. He was talking on the phone… more like arguing with it.

"Em… I—… But…" Dianna didn't want to listen but she can't help it. She felt sorry for Chord. He was fighting with his girlfriend again.

"Look Emma, I can't do anything about it okay? I have work too…. Well no. You can't always get what you want!" and with that, he hung up the phone. Dianna looked up into his eyes which gazed back at hers.

"Hey you…" Chord began

"You okay?" She replied still resting on her co-star's chest.

"Nothing I can't handle…sorry I woke you up." He replied. She can feel his hand running up and down her back. She smiled at his gesture.

"No prob. Hey just let it cool down. It's gonna be okay eventually." Dianna tried cheering Chord up, hugging him.

Mark and Naya were awaken to the sound of Chord's angry voice. Although they didn't really want to listen, they found out Emma was the reason anyway. Kevin still pretended to be sleeping but looked over at Naya whom he was pretty sure was awake too. Naya in return rolled her eyes. They both knew how Chord was suffering in his relationship with Emma. In fact, the whole cast wasn't really fond of Emma. She and Chord fought a lot and sometimes it really gets to him. Everyone in the cast knew she was the kind of girl who was used to getting what she wanted no matter what it will cause. They don't even need Chord to talk about it because everybody can already see it when something is up. The guys of course tried to talk Chord out of the relationship and one time they already broke it off. But all of a sudden, Emma wanted him back when they were in Coachella. That is why it really isn't a mystery to Mark and Naya if they are fighting again… hell they wouldn't be surprised at all if they broke it off again hopefully for good.

The cast landed on their first destination and quickly started practices. Each one of them had been given a chance to have a solo song. Fox also did a promo where in the viewers will get to vote what ships they want to see on tour. That is how they came up with their set list. Dianna and Chord was paired up in at least one song because of the votes and were dance partners in several other songs. It was pretty much like a redo of season two tour which they were both completely fine with.


	2. Duets

Today is their second week on tour. As usual, the whole cast and crew were practicing non-stop to make sure everything will be perfect.

"Okay guys, let's have a break then we can practice the 'we are young' number." Their floor director offered. They all nodded their heads in approval. Dianna, feeling a little tired sat on the chair near the corner and brought her iPod out. She shuffled along her playlist until she found the perfect song of the moment. She sang to the lyrics of 'we are young' to herself until another blonde sang along.

"Hey Chordy." She beamed when she saw him singing along.

"Excited much Di? We're still on break." He chuckled as he sat down next to her. She simply smiled and gave one side of the ear phone to Chord. We are young just ended when Chord put on the ear phone so he patiently waited for the next song. Dianna batted her eyelashes playfully at Chord when the next song played and as expected she sang along the lines.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Chord smiled in return to Dianna's gesture and played along.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

Dianna sang along and by this time, Chord was already holding her hands and singing his heart out.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

With both of them belting their hearts out, they didn't even notice that they already attracted a crowd. The whole cast was looking at them with smiles on their faces.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real_

_No it's never felt so right_

Not a single person moved or commented rather they just looked at the pair. Dianna and Chord on the other hand didn't even bother to look away from each other's eyes.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

By the time they were almost finish, Lea was also almost done with videoing them. She tried to resist the urge because this was a private moment but she figured Fabrevans fans will love it so she decided to film and snap pictures of the moment anyway.

_Ooooh, let's do this right,_

_Just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

Nobody of course heard the song since they were using ear phones but as soon as they were finish; their crowd grew wild and clapped happily.

"Dude! Just kiss Lady Di already!" Mark teased and everybody laughed harder. The two blondes seem to finally fall out of their trance and simply shook their heads. Dianna blushed so hard she looked like a tomato.

"Guys that was great! Why don't you guys sing that later in the concert?" Heather suggested

"What? That was nothing! We were just fooling around." Chord replied blushing just as hard as Dianna.

"Well that must be something to have over a hundred retweets in just over a minute!" Lea teased.

"What? You posted it on twitter?" Dianna asked looking worried.

"Yeah. It was so cute and adorable! Besides, it will help us promote the tour, silly!" Lea retorted.

Dianna simply rolled her eyes not even bothering to question her best friend. Come to think about it, Dianna actually liked the thought of her and Chordy being "cute" and "adorable". She kind of thought Chord was cute and adorable in his own little way. A lot of times, she would actually wish RIB would put Fabrevans back together so she can be with Chord more. She can request it if she really wants to tho but she decides against it because being with Chord more means dealing with the risk of falling for him and falling for him will only break her heart because he was already with Emma. The blonde shook her head of the thought.

"C'mon you guys! Let's just grab some doughnuts then get back to work okay?" Dianna called out.

What the Lea doesn't know is that she just made a spark that would burn down Chord's relationship with Emma… for good.

Emma quickly saw the video of her Chord and Dianna together. She can't help but feel so sad and angry to see so many people reacting to the tweet Lea made. There were even replies that they both belong together and what not. She played the video and what she saw just crushed her heart even more, the tears she tried to wipe away a moment ago were now flowing freely.

"Why can't you look at me like that?" Emma cried to herself, replaying the video again and again. Finally when the video came to its end, instead of hitting the replay button she stood up from her bed and got her phone. She dialed and waited for the person on the other line.

"Hello?" The voice said

Sniffing, Emma answered "Yes I would like to know what time will the next flight be to Boston?"


	3. A Bittersweet 'goodbye'

Emma arrived in Boston the two days later and in no time she was in a cab on the way to see Chord.

Amber, Heather and Naya are on the bench near the back stage entrance when they saw a certain blonde looking around.

"Is that who I think that is?" Heather whispered.

"Hey guys, do you know where Chord is?" Before anyone can even answer Heather, Emma was already asking them a different question. Naya was the first one to bounce back from shock.

"Yeah. I think his with Mark near the guitars at the back." Naya replied

"Thanks." She replied looking away.

When the three girls were sure she was gone Amber spoke up. "What the drama queen doing here?"

"I don't know but I swear if she does anything wrong to Chordy I will pull out those cheap hair extensions out so bad, even her real hair will fall off." Naya retorted.

"Easy there NayNay, we wouldn't want you to be the headlines for going all lima-heights on Goldilocks now would we?" Jenna replied, slightly rolling her eyes

"Yeah, Nay… besides we wouldn't want you to have all the fun." Amber teased. With that, all the girls were laughing to themselves.

Kevin and Dianna were fooling around when Harry called Kevin to their practice for their "what makes you beautiful number". Somewhere along the way, Dianna was dragged along their practice since she wasn't doing anything. She watched the five boys Kevin, Harry, Chord, Damian and Samuel. Due to the reason that she was the only girl around, the boys pretended to sing to her and even Mark who was sitting beside her joined in.

Emma arrived just in time to see Chord and the rest of the guys sing the last line of their song. Seeing Chord smile practically giving away that he was having so much fun made her happy. But this doesn't change the fact that she made up her mind. She can't pretend any more. She plucked up the courage and called on her so called "boyfriend" who in return met her eyes. Chord approached her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Em… what are you doing all the way in Boston?" Chord whispered in her ear as he pulled away slightly.

"I came to talk to you. Are you busy?" Emma tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Well, we're just running through our number." He looked back on his friends who are now on break.

"I don't see the need to babe. You were great." Emma complimented.

"Really? Dianna said so too!" Chord blushed a little at the compliment.

"Dianna?" Emma questioned, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"Yeah. She came to watch practice." Chord looked back to his friends back again before speaking.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Emma backed away a little as she shoved inside her purse to fish for her phone. She handed the phone to Chord. It was flashing the picture Lea posted on her twitter two days ago. Chord looked at it with confusion and handed it back to Emma.

"Yeah, what about it?" Chord asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Emma asked the same question as she tried her hardest not to break in front of him and his friends. Before answering, he pulled her a little farther away from the crowd behind.

"That's nothing Em. We've been friends even before I met you… don't tell me you're jealous." He whispered back.

"That's the point! You've been friends even before me!" Emma countered back.

"Well what do you want me to do? Stay away from her? She's my partner on tour!" Chord is kind of getting pissed with the way she is acting.

"Well can you do that for me?" Emma broke, "The way you look at her Chord. It's so different. It's so fucking different from the way you look at me." She sobbed silently.

"That's because you're not the same" Chord replied a little unsure.

"We're not." She sighed heavily "I can't do this anymore Chord."

"What?" Chord was numb and shocked.

"You love her babe; you just don't see it yet." She replied

"All because of her? You don't even know her."

"No. I just really can't do it anymore, fight every day. This so immature." Emma smiled weakly while Chord nodded.

"Did you ever love me?" Emma asked after a long silence.

Chord shook his head and replied "I honestly don't know Em."

"Me too… so friends?" With that Emma gave him one last hug before turning away to leave. She put on her shades and fished for her phone. '_Me and Chord is DONE. For good.'_ She hit send to her best friend and publicist.


	4. Realizations and confrontations

A/N: Yey! my first update! :) Btw, Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading my story! Please don't hesitate to leave a review as well as some suggestions. I would love to hear your ideas too. :) Anyways, on with the story! Oh wait, sadly I don't own Glee as well as the characters stated below.

Chord was sitting across Cory with a bottle of wine cooler in Mark's bed room. The concert in Boston just ended and when the cast found out about Emma's announcement they decided to have a couple of drinks. A little around 3 AM when they decided it was time to hit the covers. All the girls decided to stay at Lea room which she shared with her boyfriend Cory while the rest of the guys stayed at Mark's which he shared with his girlfriend Naya.

"Dude, So let me get it straight, Emma broke up with you because she was tired of fighting… that's it? Just like that?" Darren asked, his voice a bit slurry. When Chord didn't answer, Mark chuckled a half hearted laugh.

"Just spit it out dude. Why did the Queen bee break up with you?" Mark spat. He hit it. Right on the nail. Chord knew he was cornered. Well it's not like he wasn't going to tell them. He just won't while the girls were around.

"Dianna." He answered simply not even bothering to look up from his wine cooler.

"I knew it." Cory replied. With that Chord gave him a confused look. One like '_How can you know? I didn't even tell a single soul until now.'_

"Everybody did." Kevin added. He finally looked up clearly confused with all the yapping his friends say.

"Everybody can see the way you look at her. She's like an angel in your eyes. That we're sure of. Even Ryan said so." Chris finally reacted

"I don't even realize I was sending her stupid vibes until now." Chord replied.

"Well you did. And it's clear that she likes you too. Or at least liked you too." Mark snapped.

"Liked? She's not seeing anyone right?" He asked

"Nope. But well, I don't know. She did date Sebastian once right?" Mark replied him with a question

"Yeah for what? Two weeks? No man, she's cool." Cory reassured the blonde.

Meanwhile, the girls are also having some bonding time together. They may not have wine coolers but they have pillow fights. When the all of them a pretty sure they are wiped out, they crashed everywhere. Literally. After a few moments of silence, a certain blonde spoke up.

"It's a shame what happened to Chordy." Dianna shared her thoughts.

"Goldilocks wasn't worth it anyway." Lea replied. Everybody was now back to life, sharing their own opinions.

"Just think about it, Di! You and Chordy can be together now!" Vanessa giggled in delight which made Dianna blush.

"What the hell? Nessa?" Dianna threw a pillow in her direction.

"Put a sock in it! Everybody can see the chemistry between you guys. You'll be lying to all of us if you told us you don't feel anything for him…considering you're not even seeing anyone." Naya snapped.

"Naya, not everyone can have a fairy tale story like you and Mark." They rolled their eyes at each other.

"Besides, even if I let's say was in to him…" Dianna emphasized her words to make it clear "It's not like he feels the same way."

"Aha! So you do like him!" Amber smirked. Dianna didn't even bother to reply, instead, she just rolled her eyes as her cheeks turned bright pink which made everyone laugh.

The next following days are awkward for Chord at least. He sort of sees the sparks with Dianna the boys were talking about now. To be honest, he kind of liked their current set up. But what's wrong is every time they cuddle like they do before, he gets a little shy. He didn't see it as a big deal until now. He just hopes that Dianna wouldn't feel him shying away or else their friendship will get a little bumpy.

One time, while Dianna was performing her solo on stage, he watched her glide her way effortlessly in her own pattern. She was so perfect. Her smile was so genuine that you can see right through her. He was looking so intently on her that he didn't even hear Lea sit beside him.

"She's not what everybody thinks she is." Lea whispered

"What? Who?" He replied a little surprised

"Dianna. She's looks so composed and everything but inside, she's as fragile as glass." She replied. He in return simply nodded his head and sighed.

"You should go for it Chordy." Lea gave him a reassuring smile.

"What do you mean?"

"It took a little convincing but I finally got Cory to tell me why you're acting so weird around her." The brunette replied which made his jaw tighten. "Look, it's not Cory's fault. I made him tell. For what it's worth, you should really go ask her." Lea looked at him one more time then stood up to go back to Cory.

Chord returned his gaze on Dianna and sighed. She takes his breath away. How come he only noticed it now, he will never know. He blamed himself for looking for anyone else when she was here all along. He wanted to punch himself when he thought about the people Dianna dated while they were friends. Dianna got hurt a lot; she has always been the fragile one. She easily trusts people but then these stupid guys take advantage of her and end up hurting her. He should have been the one all along.

"Please love me too Di." Chord whispered to himself. That's when the wave of realization hit him. It was like a bucket of ice cold water being poured above his blonde head.

"Oh Shit, I am falling for her." He whispered to himself "I am in love with Dianna Elise Agron."


	5. Keeping Secrets

It was around 10 AM when Chord woke up. The sun was already high up in the sky and it pierced his eyes that was supposed to shield by the curtain. He turned his head to see the beds next to him empty. He wondered where Kevin and Harry were. Technically, the roommate you get is the same person as your plane buddy. But since it's not really a pretty picture sharing a room with Dianna, he got to room with Kevin and Harry while Dianna got to room with Vanessa and Heather.

Chord stood up and washed his face. He shook his body to feel more awake. He plans it to be a big day. Today is the day he will try to make a move with Dianna. It's been a week since he and Emma broke up which he hopes is already enough time for Dianna to believe him that he actually is falling for her. He checked his phone for the first time today. 4 messages.

_Hey bro, we didn't wanna wake you up. We're in the garden. C U –Harry_

_Chord! Wakey, wakey! We'll be waiting for you in the garden ;) –Kevin_

_Chord Paul Overstreet! Lady Di's waiting for you! –Mark_

_Hi Chordy, Mark told me to text you. I think he's phone is dead or something. Anyways, he wanted me to tell you he has a bomb shell to drop on you? So wake up! : -Dianna_

Chord read Dianna's message. Oh no. Mark wouldn't. Would he? Relax Chord, Mark will never tell Dianna your little secret. But just to be sure, Chord collected his stuff and quickly went down the garden.

On his way there, Chord planned for things which will sweep Dianna off her feet. When he approached the group, he tried sneaking up on them. He wanted to cover Dianna's eyes… like what they do on romantic movies. But instead of that happening, his shirt got caught up on a bush which made him slip and fall on the ground right before Dianna's eyes.

"Omygosh Chord! Are you okay?" A concerned Dianna helped him out which only received stifled giggles from the rest of the cast. Chord glared at each one of them. Turns out, everybody found out his little secret. The boys because he told them so and the girls because Cory told Lea and Lea accidentally told Heather who told Jenna and Amber who told Vanessa who told Naya which made her a little angry with Mark for not telling her himself which lead to Mark telling them everything. The only thing that keeps Chord from killing them is the fact that they all agreed to not tell Dianna.

"Never better." Chord smiled his lopsided grin.

"What the hell were you doing behind the bush?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah, Chord… what were you doing behind the bush? Are you planning something? Lea used her 'tone' which made everyone laugh.

"Shut it Lea." Chord snap.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Harry pretended to whisper but it was loud enough to hear.

"Yeah, didn't you get the text?" Mark teased harder which made Dianna a little confused.

"You did get it right? Or else my phone is busted." Dianna stated, clearly not getting the meaning behind Mark's question. Chord just shook his head and sat down.

"Let's just eat. What are we having?" Chord asked as he sat next to Dianna, a seat no wanted to sit on.

Okay so, breakfast was good but Chord wasn't able to do anything "sweep-of-Dianna-her-feet-off" worthy yet. He decided to follow Dianna who was sitting on the coffee bar reading a book. Maybe he can find something now that they're alone.

"Hey Di." Chord flashed his lopsided grin.

"Hey Chordy. Latte?" The beautiful blonde offered.

"Yeah I'd love one." Chord ordered his own drink before looking back at Dianna again.

"So Dianna I was thinking… maybe you would like to—"He started, his hands slightly shaking

"Oh hey guys! Chord!" Chris flashed his smile and gave a wink at Chord. He even used his teasing tone while he sat down next to them.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I stay here. I just don't want to miss any details…." Chris smiled practically giving Chord away which left Dianna confused "…on the coffee they served here. I heard it's good. Made with love." Chris chuckled as he felt Chord's glare on him.

"Yeah, it's delish." Dianna smiled back "Now, what were you telling me Chordy?" Chris leaned in closer to hear the two.

"What? Uhm, if you would want to practice songs and whatnot. Big concert tomorrow." Chord replied, a little uneasy. _Wait until you two are alone Chord. Just wait._ He thought to himself as he plastered a smile on his face.

After lunch, the group decided to roam around the place for a little while since they didn't have a concert that night. Chord was with Mark and Naya (which made him feel like the third wheel) With Mark and Naya eating each other's face off. When the gang finally entered another boutique, Chord approached Dianna when he noticed her looking at the beautiful accessories.

"So… anything that caught your eye?" Chord asked Dianna who was still checking the necklaces and smiling to herself.

"Well, I don't want anything fancy just a remembrance or something." She replied.

"Oh Chord! It's so sweet of you to buy Dianna jewelry! Only the most wonderful guy would do that to his beloved girl!" Jenna squeezed herself in the middle of the two blondes. She then began to rant about the two looking so good together and whatnot.

"Jenna, Jenna, Jenna! I think Kevin needs your help in deciding for those shoes." Chord cut her off when she began her topic about the cast knowing about things. She quickly got the message that she gave away too much and excused herself from the two. Chord tried to smile at Dianna, hoping she's not that smart to catch Jenna's reason behind her little rant.

"C'mon, let's just… look at the other shops." Chord pulled Dianna away and opened the door for her only to be caught by a smiling Cory holding his phone right in their faces.

"Say cheese!" Cory beamed. The two blondes just shook their heads.

"How adorable! Chord opening the door for ever the ever lovely Dianna!" Cory chuckled seeing his snap shot.

"Where's Lee Cory?" Chord asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, she and the rest of the girls are murdering the shoe shop right there." Cory pointed not even bothering to look up from his phone.

"Really? Uhm Chord, I think I'm gonna hang out with the girls for awhile. See you guy later!" Dianna excused herself from the boys as she made her way to the crowd.

"Great. Just Great! You just shoed her away Cory!" Chord wasn't even trying to hide his frustration which earned a laugh from his tall Canadian friend.

By dinner time, Chord gave up and just stopped trying to hang out with Dianna. Every time they were together, one of the glee cast always interrupts. He knows they really don't mean to but they can't help it either. Everyone has been asking him the whole day what's his stand with Dianna and whatnot and it drives him nuts. Mark during breakfast, Chris at the café, Jenna and Cory at the jewelry shop… everyone seems to hate him today. Right after dinner, he didn't even bother to wait for dessert, claiming he felt sick.


	6. First date

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I take too long to update. I hate that when I'm reading. Lol . Anyways, I don't own Glee as well as any of the characters stated below. Again, please don't hesitate to leave a review because this is how I practice my writing skills and I sure do want to learn a lot.

The next day, Chord was awaken by Harry and Kevin.

"Bro, get up! We have practice today." Kevin shook him a little harder

"Got it... I'll just catch up later. I feel sick." Chord replied with a slurry voice.

"No! We're already going to the venue. You have no ride man!" Harry replied.

"I can make it. Don't worry." With that, Chord pulled up the covers to his head and waited for his roommates to leave the room. When he was sure the guys won't come back, he shuffled to look for his phone. He sent a quick message to Dianna.

_Hey Di, can you meet me at the restaurant we ate in last night? It's sort of important… Please don't tell the guys. _

_Chordy! I thought you were sick? Uhm Okay. Meet you there around 12-ish. Xoxo. _As soon as Chord read Dianna's reply, he got up on his feet and took off for the showers.

…

Chord sat nervously on his seat. He reserved the VIP area where they had lunch last night. It was sort of critical since it was on short notice but a few autographs did the trick. He double checked his watch and then the table…Dianna should be here any moment and please God forbid that she told anyone else.

"Mr. Overstreet? Ms. Agron's here, should I let her in?" The assigned waitress whom he paid for peaked in.

"Yeah, thanks Marcia." Chord smiled back as Marcia closed the door to fetch his date. Chord on the other hand, placed his iPhone on the table then proceeded to hide on the corner. Dianna entered along with Marcia who gave her a nod as she closed the door and leave. Dianna looked around to see no signs of Chord. She sat on the seat and quickly saw his phone. She took it in her hands as she debated to take a look on it or not. Curiosity took over as she unlocked the phone and saw a paused video. She guessed he must have wanted her to see this if he left this. She played the video which to her surprise was a video of them on season 2 tour… actually, it was a compilation of different videos which was accompanied by Chord's original song 'Beautiful girl'. She smiled as she remembered each video from last year, she and Chord singing 'Lucky' them dancing together during other performances and other videos she can't even remember. When it finally came to an end, in came Chord with a bouquet of flowers.

"Beautiful right? I found it on the internet and well, decided to make you watch it."

"Hey you" She said quietly, still shocked with Chord's surprise.

"Hey" Chord replied with a trembling voice.

"What's this?" her heart never pounded this fast inside her chest before, she thought she was having a heart attack. Chord settled the flowers on the table and then got down on one knee which only made her heart beat faster if that was possible. He sighed before finally opening his mouth.

"Dianna, I-I don't know how to say this… but I think I'm falling for you. Wait no, I think I'm in love with you" Chord spoke, he's voice trembling still.

"Chordy…" Dianna started but was cut off when Chord held her tiny hands in his calloused ones.

"Wait Di, let me finish first. Since the day I met you, I know there was something about you. But at that time, I was a coward; I didn't want to go with my instincts. I knew you were with someone else at that time and I didn't want to ruin anything. When we became closer, I figured that it was just a feeling or an effect you had on everyone. Then we went our separate ways with me dating Emma and you dating other guys. I never thought it was something more than friendship… yeah sure, people teased us and whatnot but we were busy with different things. It's not until, Emma…. When we sang that song during break and Lea posted it on twitter, Emma saw it. She told me I never looked at her that way and that I loved you I just didn't know yet and—and…"

"Omygosh, Chord don't tell me you guys broke up because of me?" Dianna was shocked.

"What? No! It's more than that. Our relationship never worked out because I was in love with someone else. I was in love with you all along and I'm so stupid not to see that before. I've been trying to tell you for ever since it hit me but the guys are always there…. I love you Dianna, I don't know since when but I know I really do love you. I love you with all my heart Dianna Elise Agron." As Chord finished his speech, Dianna looked away as tears filled her hazel eyes. Chord lifted her chin up just in time for him to see her most genuine smile.

"I've been hurt so many times Chord. And just like you, I don't want to ruin any relationship we have. You're one of closest friends I have and I never want to lose you." Dianna started

"And you won't because we're gonna make it work." Chord countered.

"But what if it doesn't?" He can sense that she's scared. It's true, Dianna have been hurt countless times now and he doesn't expect her to just give in like that.

"Answer me, do you love me too?" Chord asked which stunned her.

"Yes." She once again showed off her genuine smile which made Chord have butterflies.

"Then it will. I'll never leave you." Chord comforted a crying Dianna whom smiled in return.

"Yes." Dianna said simply. Chord can't take it anymore; he lifted her up and kissed her full on the mouth. Dianna moaned quietly which gave Chord entrance. Together, they moved in unison until both of them pull up for air.

"I love you so much Chordy." Dianna said breathlessly.

"I love you too Di."


	7. Friendly Advice

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is the start of Dianna and Chord's relationship. I'm actually thinking if this should be a separate story but decided I want to prolong this one first. Anyways, please read and review!

Everyone is having mixed emotions today. Tonight is the last night of the season 3 tour. The cast spent a month and half together, hopping from one plane to another, sharing rooms and secrets and of course enjoying each others' companies. It's been a month since Chord and Emma broke up and yes, 2 weeks since Dianna and Chord started dating. The two blondes thought of keeping it a secret at first but one night while Chord was with Mark he slipped who eventually told Naya who confronted Dianna which was overheard by Heather, who announced it to the rest of the cast. Nobody can stay mad at them for not telling because they were all happy for both of them. With the whole cast knowing, they felt freer and can't even keep their hands off each other.

"Omygod you guys, get a room…" Naya giggled as she and Mark passed by Chord and Dianna who were very smug on the corner during rehearsals. Dianna rolled her eyes at her best friend's comment.

"As if you guys know better. At least we don't share a room and wake everybody in the middle of the night with screams and moans." Dianna countered which made Naya blush hard. It wasn't really a secret that Naya and Mark started dating during season one… what not everybody knows is that they got back together sometime during season three.

Naya shot her a fake glare then stuck her tongue out before dragging Mark out of sight.

"So… where were we?" Chord whispered against Dianna's ear which sent shivers through her spine.

"Chordy, we have to get ready… besides, we might get caught." Dianna started, trying hard not to give in.

"Oh yeah." With that, he gave her one short peck on the lips and let her go as she walked away to get ready. They haven't announced anything to the public yet, nor went out on a date alone… well besides the one where he came clean to her.

….

Since they got back from tour, everyone got busy with their own solo projects. Dianna was now very busy with her website while trying to balance her schedule with interviews as well as preparing for her upcoming movie. Chord on the other hand is currently out and about, recording his solo album. Of course the two tried to find time for each other and sometimes even go out on secret dates… trying to hide from the media as much as possible. They even sometimes dragged Taylor Swift, a friend they were both close too so they won't be suspected dating. Taylor and Chord got close together because they came from the same home town and even knew each others' parents. Dianna on the other hand was really close to her and always loved doing girly things with the singer.

Today, Chord is set to record a song for his album while Dianna was set to leave for Europe where she'll stay for one week because she was set to guess in a fashion show. He was bummed that he won't be able to bring her to the airport but was thankful because her brother, Jason agreed to come with her.

Chord didn't expect he will see Taylor in the studio as well today. He was almost done for the first half while Taylor just arrived.

"Hey Tay!" Chord called out as he saw her wave across the glass window. He put down his earphones when he was cleared for lunch break.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he came to hug her.

"Uhm, I'm just going to fix some stuff. Nice song." She smiled at him

"Thanks. Actually, I'm on break already. Wanna grab lunch or something?" Chord asked his fellow country singer.

"Yeah sure. How's Di? She told me she was gonna fly to Europe this week?"

"She's great. Yeah, she left around 5 this morning." The two walked out of the building catching up.

"So how are things with you guys?" Taylor asked as she sipped through her milkshake.

"We're good. Just a little busy." Chord smiled weakly

"You guys… mouth still zipped huh?" She pressed on

"Well, you know the media, T…"

"Be honest with me, who doesn't want to come clean between you two?"

"Well, she's willing to come clean… she's just, giving me time to heal over Em" Chord looked down on his shoes.

"Chord, I know Dianna. She would love to show you off. And if you really love her, you will do the same. Aren't you guys getting tired with hiding? I mean you can't even go out for froyo without a third wheel." Taylor made her point. It was like he was hit with an arrow right on his chest.

"She's perfect Taylor. I just want her to feel free. You know what I mean? No people constantly giving us crap to carry." Chord explained

"Chord, do you know how it feels for a girl to not be able to show her love for her boyfriend? I'm not supposed to tell you this but one time she confessed to me that she felt insecure… sometimes she felt like you still loved Emma and that's what hinders you from admitting your relationship with her. That there's still a tiny part of you that wants Emma back… just like before. She's afraid to lose you but she thinks she has no right to feel that way." Taylor finished with ease and sipped her milkshake again, leaving Chord speechless.

"Taylor, can you keep a secret?" Taylor almost choked on her drink as her eyes lit up like a little girl on Christmas.

"Tell me know trouty!" She whispered roughly, using Chord's given nick name from his Glee castmates.

"Dianna's going to be in for a wild ride!" Taylor beamed once more as Chord spilled his secrets.


	8. Surprise

A/N: Omygosh! I'm so super sorry for the slow updates! I just started school and we've already been so busy. Anyway, I promise to update at least once a week… and maybe just stick to one-shots. And oh, by the way, thank you guys so much for putting me on your alerts and stuff, for the reviews and just so many hits! Thank you so much! Sorry if it's a short one, I just squeezed I it in along my homeworks ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sadly. Le sigh

Dianna jumped out of her limo and went straight to her hotel room. It's been 3 days since she arrived here in Paris for the fashion show she was invited in. Only 3 days and she already wants to go home. Her heels are killing her; she misses her puppy, her house and most of all Chord. Of course she tries her best to keep her emotions in check. She can't just go running around the city and say she misses him… no they can't because they haven't told the public yet which makes Dianna upset. But what makes her twice as upset is the fact that since she arrived 3 days ago, Chord was only able to text her twice and that's because she was calling him. He rejected her calls and texted her that he was busy. It makes her want to cry. She's still deciding if she wants to call any of their Glee friends or even Taylor to make sure Chord was still in one piece but that would make her too obsessed. She sighed as she fumbled for her keys and opened the door; she dropped her bag on the couch and headed straight for the bathroom. She was already half naked when she heard the phone ring. She quickly put on her bath robe and went for it. Again she sighed to herself… the last thing she wants to do is to talk to anyone… well maybe except Chord but he doesn't even know her room number.

"Hello?" Dianna tried to keep her tone as steady as possible.

"Ms. Agron? Pardon me, but someone wants to talk to you." The voice on the other end was soft and polite.

"Sorry, can you please tell him I won't be accepting interviews? He can come to the show if he wants to talk." Dianna replied her voice tensing up. And then she heard it. She felt the person on the other end put the phone down and she was also about to when she caught the word: "Mr. Overstreet"

Dianna was shocked but assumed that she was just hearing things. She was too stressed.

She once again went to the bathroom to get some relaxation. She was already in a tub full of bubbles when she heard a knock on the door. She grumbled as she closed her eyes. Maybe if she doesn't mind it they'll go away. She made a mental note to tell the hotel manager about it later.

30 minutes later, she realized she was right. The knocking on the door stopped and she was glad because finally she can take a bath in peace… until she heard something from outside. She closed her eyes and told herself it was nothing but her heart was saying otherwise.

"Di?" his voice rung through Dianna's whole hotel room. Dianna jumped from her tub and quickly grabbed the robe and stepped out of the room; ready to attack anyone in her way. But what she saw melted her from within.

"Chord?" Dianna barely let out a whisper. 2 hours ago, she wanted to cry thinking Chord forgot her because he was too busy to return her calls and now, he's in front of her.

"Hi baby." Chord pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear… then even before anything can register, their lips connected.

"What are you doing here?" Dianna replied breathlessly when they pulled away.

"Surprise!" was Chord's simple answer

"Shh! someone might hear you!" She covered his mouth to silence him.

"Baby, I have to tell you something" Chord replied as he sat down on the queen sized bed and pulled her on his lap.

Dianna looked into his pool of blue eyes as Chord looked at her hazel ones.

"So, I'm planning to go home to Nashville… next week." Chord started.

"Next week? But I'm not gonna be home until next week. We won't see each other." Dianna pouted

"I beg to differ…" He replied as he pulled something out of his jacket pockets. Dianna's eyes widened in surprise.

"I got two. I assumed you'll want to meet everyone." He flashed his dorky smile.

"Mr. Overstreet, are you asking me to go home with you in Nashville?" Dianna asked as her smile widened.

"No. I mean yes. Well, sort of. What I mean is, I want us to announce it officially, but I want my family and your family to be the first ones to know. I mean Nash, Summer and Harmony already know but yeah… you get the point."

"Chordy! Of course I want to come with you! But I have to finish my fashion show first." She replied while hugging him.

"Oh yeah, no problem. I can hang out with you here for awhile." He winked.

"You mean like on a date? In Paris?" she asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Depends. Maybe we can stay her and just chill. I missed you." Chord smirked as he adjusted her on his lap. Her bath robe was already soaking wet.

"I'll finish my bath first 'kay? How'd you even get in anyway?"

"Called your chaperone. She assisted me."

"You're so smart… you know that?" Dianna stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"You want me to help you with that?" Chord asked naughtily

"Shut up! Get us some Doritos; I have some movies I want you to watch." Dianna winked at his perfect boyfriend before totally disappearing.


	9. Welcome to the Family

A/N: Finally, New Chapter! Guys, please, please, please be patient with me I'm doing my best to update as much as possible. Anyways, here's another cuteness overgron :D Enjoy and please don't forget to R & R

Disclaimer: for the millionth time, I don't own anything.

Dianna tapped her fingers on her camera while she sat anxiously on Chord's car. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. After all, Chord was driving the car straight to the Overstreet household where Dianna will meet everyone for the first time. Of course she already met Summer, Harmony and Nash but stepping inside their home is different. It was like she was invading their privacy. The couple is set to stay in Nashville for exactly one week before Dianna is set to visit her brother Jason in New York.

Chord turned right to sunset drive and finally stopping in front of a yellow house.

"Ready?" She heard him whisper from the driver's seat. She nodded her head and set her camera down on her bag. Chord, of course being a complete gentle man, opened the door for her and ushered her to the front porch.

"Mom's car is not yet here so I bet they're buying lunch." Chord stated before kissing her temple. He rang the doorbell and tapped his shoes patiently. Dianna wanted to faint right there and then. What if they won't like her? What if she didn't make a good expression on them? What if Chord breaks up with her for not being the 'perfect girlfriend'? Chord must have felt her shaking beside him or maybe she just turned paper white because she was in his arms a moment later.

"Hey, they'll love you… not only because I love you but because you're naturally likeable. Just be yourself, Skye might even keep you in her room forever." She can't believe how composed he was… he even managed to joke about it.

"Sorry, jitters." Dianna replies simply.

A girl opened the door with a smug smile plastered on her face. She's also known as Harmony… Dianna's favorite sister of Chord. Well not that she doesn't like Charity and Skye (she haven't even met them yet) Summer's also a sweet pea but there is just something about Harmony that clicked. She's also Chords favorite and the one closest too. Harmony's smile grew even wider at the sight of the two.

"Dianna!" She practically squeezed all out the air out of her while Chord brought the bags inside.

"Hi Harmony bee!" The blonde replied with equal delight. Harmony bee, the nick name she called her.

Chord was back by her side even before the girls can chat.

"Common in baby. I want you to meet everyone." Then it came back. She can't even manage to make her breakfast stay put. She wanted to run, run back to LA. Chord led her to the receiving area which seems to hold all the Overstreet siblings. She was immediately greeted by Summer and Nash while Harmony was still right behind her. She quickly saw Charity and Skye smiling at her, looking up from the TV and phones. They're even prettier than the pictures. They look so natural, she felt a bit insecure about wearing makeup today.

"Dianna, Charity and Skye. Guys, this is Dianna." Chord pointed which one is which although of course she already did her homework.

"Of course I know her silly!" Charity beamed. She caught Dianna's hands and hugged her. "It's good to finally be able to see in you in person!" The blonde girl was blushing seeing the warm welcome she is receiving from Charity.

"We're gonna have a blast with you this week! Did you see my tweet?" Skye threw her arm on her as well, obviously just as excited as everyone else.

"Yeah, I did! I'm so excited… although the ride here killed me." She faked a pout and looked toward Summer and Nash's way.

"Well? Do I have to introduce myself?" Nash chuckled as he pecked Dianna on the cheek.

"Welcome home gurl!" And when she thought Harmony hugged her hard, here comes Summer.

"Okay you guys. Break it up. we have the whole week remember?" Chord commented as he lifted the bags. "Di, I'll just put your stuff in the guest room okay? You're gonna be sleeping there with Harmony for the week." Everybody in the family had roommates. Chord and Nash, Summer and Harmony, Skye and Charity. But during times that Summer will come home with her husband, Harmony gets to stay in the guest room.

Once the excitement died down, they finally let Dianna have a shower and change into comfy clothes. Julie and Paul aren't home yet which makes her nervous still. She is still to meet his parents. When she finally can't take it anymore, she fished her phone and dialed Naya's number. It only rang 3 times before her voice beamed on the phone.

"Hey Di. How's Nashville?" Was Naya's 'Hello' to her.

"Great! Actually, I'm freaking out. His parents aren't home yet. What if they won't like me? What if they hate me?"

"Lady Di! Chill! They'll love you… I mean they love Chord who loves you don't they?" Mark's voice surprised Dianna.

"Naya! Am I on speaker phone?" Dianna wanted to scream but she was nervous enough.

"Shhh! Mark! Sorry, Di. I'm driving. Anyway, don't worry okay bb? They'll love you! You're like the most beautiful person… inside out." Naya comforted her best friend.

"But what if…"

"Oh shit. Did I miss the turn? I'll call you back Di. Love you!" just like that, Naya hung up. The blonde wasn't even convinced yet so she decided to call Taylor.

"Tay? I'm at Nashville and…" She was just about to ramble when Taylor cut her off with an "I know."

"What?"

"I was the one who suggested to Chord for you to go meet his family. How are they?"

"They're good. I haven't meet Julie and Paul yet… and what if they won't"

"They'll love you! I'm sure they're not yet home because they're preparing for you! So can you please relax and just smile?" Taylor cut her off once again. Dianna sighed at her friend's words. She wasn't even able to complete her sentence yet and yet, she already knows what to say.

"Thanks Tay, see you next week okay?"

"Yeah. See you. Hugs and kisses!" Taylor just hung up when Harmony peaked into the room.

"Dianna bee? Are you ready? Mom and dad are here."

"Yeah. I'll be down in a second." She smiled at her.

"Kay. Don't take too long." With that, she's gone. Dianna quickly followed.

She fixed her dress for the gazillionth (exaggerated much) time as she went down the stairs. She patted her short hair before finally going to the receiving area. There, she quickly got a glimpse of Julie and Paul carrying a bag of groceries.

"Ah, there she is!" was Paul's words as he saw her. She smiled in return.

"Hi, I'm Dianna." She was about to give her hand to shake but Julie hugged her instead.

"Welcome to the family Dianna." Julie replied as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Dianna gave a sideways glance at Chord who looked extremely happy to see her girlfriend and family is doing great together. Good sign too, because he's sort of planning to keep her forever.


	10. Author

Author's Note

Hi Guys! First of all, Thank you so much for all the positive feedback you're giving to this story. I'm extremely sorry for the delay in updates. I'm still not sure if I'm still going to carry on with the story with more chapters or maybe just finish it with 2-3 more chapters. Either way, I'm going to assure you that there will be more of me in the fanfiction world, though I think I'm going to stick to one-shots. Anyways, Please take time to read and review and comment. I can (1) Continue with the story through a sequel (2) Stick to one-shots that can be or not connected with this story or (3) Write a whole new story. Please tell me if you're getting bored! :D Again, Thank you so so so much! And Have a good day! Happy reading! :D


	11. The Proposal

A/N: OMG after 12758639 Years! Sorry for the slow updates. It's been really busy. Anyways, here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: As usual, none of the characters or Glee is mine. I can only wish.

5 months later~

"And Cut!" Everybody stopped dancing the moment their director yelled cut. It's been 5 months since Dianna and Chord have been dating and Glee has finally resumed filming after forever. And today, they were tasked to shoot Will and Emma's wedding in Ohio. The two blondies were happy to finally have their first scene in season 4 after begging Ryan. For this dance number, Ryan agreed for them to be partners. "Remember, too much chemistry is dangerous. The fans might assume!" was Ryan's exact words as he agreed to their request. Everyone cheered; they were finally done for the agonizing day.

"Hey Guys, Pizza party tonight. My house!" Cory shouted as the cast slowly dismantled from the center stage.

"But Guys, I haven't cleaned up yet so yeah." Lea replied to the announcement of her husband. It was the biggest shocker of all time for the Gleeks. While on vacation, Lea and Cory randomly called people to tell them that he and Lea tied the knot in Vegas. As of right now, the big shocker is yet to be revealed but of course, the two are planning for a bigger ceremony.

"We have to pass. Me and Chordy still have a ton of boxes to fix up in our apartment." Dianna replied apologetically.  
"Oh yeah, that's okay. You guys take care." Lea hugged her friend goodbye while everyone got ready to head down Cory and Lea's crib.

It's already half past 7 when Chord and Dianna arrived their new apartment. The two decided that it's about time to settle down together, after all people already knew about their relationship. Although they weren't really open to the public. So 3 weeks ago, they bought this apartment.

"Baby, how 'bout we eat first then we can go unpack the 4 remaining boxes in the kitchen?" Chord suggested as he kissed her temple. A gesture which always made her smile and blush.

"Sure. What should I order?" Dianna replied.

"Uhm, how about Chinese?"

"Okay." She smiled in reply

"I'll just take one quick shower and you, missy, just order anything you want." He tapped her nose playfully.

"Yes sir!" With that, Chord departed the living room to their room. Meanwhile, Dianna fumbled around the scattered boxes. They have been unpacking for nearly a month now and yet, there's still so many stuff.

"Baby, I'll use your phone okay? Can't find mine!" Dianna shouted as she reached for Chord's phone. Just in that exact moment, his phone beeped.

_Chord! I already arranged the place. Only thing missing is the ring and you'll be ready to tie the knot. :-)" – Naya_

Dianna's head suddenly felt light. She felt butterflies in her stomach up to her chest. _Can this be true? Can he be proposing? What if she was just assuming? What if it wasn't for her? What if Chord changes his mind? Oh that's crazy Dianna! He loves you! He loves you so much; he wants to propose to you!_

The next few days were the most agonizing days of Dianna's life. She tried her best to chew on Naya for more information. Damn her good acting skills! She tried everyone, even Taylor but to not avail.

"Naya, what will you do if Mark proposed to you?" Dianna started

"Well, of course I'm gonna say yes! I mean we've been together for 2 years." Naya replied.

"What if someone proposes to me?" Dianna pushed.

"Oh c'mon, Di. That's stupid." Naya replied before standing and leaving.

_Stupid? Oh, no. That means Chord isn't really planning on proposing to me. He's gonna break up with me. _Dianna thought to herself, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Omygosh Chord! We have a problem! I think Di's on to us." Naya was hyperventilating by the time she found Chord by the snack table

"What? What happened? Who told her?" Chord almost choked on his muffin

"I don't know! All I know is she was browsing a wedding magazine earlier then she asked me about marrying Mark then you. OMG Chord, I don't know what to say I walked out on her!" Naya explained what happened.

"Relax, Naynay. I think you're just being paranoid." Chord reassured the Latina.

"When are you gonna propose anyway?" Naya spat

"Well, I want it to be special."

"Well then, think fast. I don't want to lie to her any longer."

"Okay."

_Ryan told me we have a scene at the astronomy room. Flashback scene or something. Idk. Meet you there, beautiful. 3 –Chordy_

_Okay. –Dianna_

The rest of the day was a blur to Dianna. She knew she was being too paranoid and she hates herself for it. Her heart knows Chord loves her but sometimes she still feels it's surreal. Like she doesn't deserve him and soon enough, she'll be thinking that Chord will eventually break up with her. Although seeing his text message made her smile a lot. She felt like the happiest girl she could die. Not to exaggerate but for her, Chord completed her. He filled up every void in her life.

"What's up? Where's Ryan?" Dianna asked as she approached Chord in the astronomy room.

"Hey baby…" Chord reached out to hug her and then kissed her full on the lips. She gladly gave entrance.

"I love you, you know that right?" Dianna asked as she pulled away.

"Uh-huh." Chord answered cheekily "Hey I have something to tell you."

"What?" Dianna replied, slightly frowning.

"Here goes nothing." Chord sighed deeply before going on.

"Dianna, I know we haven't been together for long but I want you to know that I love you so much. I never felt this way before… I never felt this sure before. I can't imagine life without you anymore. I can't even bring a reason why I even waited for two years before I realized all these things. Every time I'm with you it's like everything else just fades away and then there's just me and you. Like a whole eternity can pass and I still won't mind to be right beside you. So… I decided, I—I… I can't be your boyfriend anymore."

"What?" Dianna can't believe what she just heard.

"Dianna, I said I can't be your boyfriend anymore. I can't be just your boyfriend anymore. I want you to be mine forever and I want you to call me yours. I want to be part of your life and I want you to be my world... that is if you'll let me."

"What?"

"Can't you see, I brought you here because this is where I, Sam rather, promised to marry you, Quinn someday. And that day is today." Chord let out a small chuckle "Dianna Elise Agron, will you do the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Dianna almost faint. All she could do was to nod her head and kiss her fiancé over and over again.  
"Yes, Chord. Yes I'll marry you. Yes, I'll be yours forever and you'll be mine too. I love you so much!"


	12. Happily Ever After

A/N: Okay guys, here's chapter 11 which I dedicate to all my readers especially RJRRA who never misses a chapter. This one's for you! Love you guys!

To say she is nervous is an understatement. She feels like she's about to pee right there and then. Today is Dianna and Chord's matrimony. After 6 long months of preparation, they're about to walk down the aisle and officially become and Overstreet. Of course, it was all over the newsstands even before they announced they were actually together. At first, they were both hurt when some people judged them saying their love wasn't true and it was all just for promotional purposes. Now, Dianna can't wait to say her vows and prove the haters wrong. She still can't believe it though, Chord Paul Overstreet was about to be her husband. He was hers, no one else's.

Her chain of thoughts was interrupted when Lea walked in her hotel room. Lea was one of her entourage in the wedding. In fact, all the major Glee cast had a part to play today. She and Chord said that they're the ones who first saw their love. Even Taylor was one of the maid of honors.

"Di, you need any help?" Lea chirped as she peaked in her room.

"Uhm, I'm just about done. Omygosh, Lee! I'm so nervous!" the now long haired blond replied.

"Don't be! It'll all be over in a few minutes. Besides, it's all worth it when you see Chordy." She gave her a reassuring smile. In return, she hugged her best friend as much as Lea's belly can go. Lea is currently 4 months pregnant and was almost showing. She and Cory are still yet to admit to the public about it but they're living everything day by day.

"I hope you guys have a little one soon enough so the Amara will have a playmate already!" Lea chuckled with delight.

"Lea! Amara isn't even fully developed yet!" Dianna slaps Lea on the shoulder playfully. Amara is what they decided to name Lea and Cory's unborn child who was recently found out to be a girl.

The two heard a knock on the door then saw a head pop in.

"Hey guys, everything's set. Need any help?" Taylor offered as she went in to hug her girl Dianna.

"Yeah. I think this is the most ready I can be." Dianna chuckled.

"Let's go then, we don't want to be late or else Naya and Mark will be married before you guys!" Lea joked. The three girls walked out to the lobby where they took a few pictures with their photographer along with the other girls before finally stepping in the car.

"Man, can you please stop marching back and forth? You're making me dizzy." Kevin snapped at Chord

"Where are they? They should have been here long ago!" He snapped back

"Chill man! It's 10:03, they're only 3 minutes late." Mark grabbed him by the shoulder and made him sit down.

"This is so nerve racking!" The blond groom spat.

"Relax! If she didn't want to come, she wouldn't have even wasted her 6 months planning this thing!" Harry added

"Ugh! Where are they?"

"Relax!" All the guys replied in unison.

Another 6 minutes later, Taylor went marching out of the car "Chordy! Go inside now! Dianna's here!"

"You guys are 9 minutes late!"

"At least it wasn't 10" Mark joked which earned a glare from Chord.

"Shut up and go inside! I don't want you to see her before the vows!" Taylor joyfully pushed Chord inside the hall.

"Ugh, girls!" Cory rolled his eyes which earned a glare from Taylor.

A few moments later, Dianna was already walking down the aisle with tears slowly filling her eyes.

"I can't believe this." Dianna whispered as she reached Chord's side.

"Shh. Don't cry. You look amazing. I love you so much." He replied.

"Guys, let's just get on with this before Lea goes into labor. We're already 13 minutes behind schedule!" Naya retorted.

"Forever starts now, baby." Chord whispered as he kissed her cheek ever so gently.


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Okay guys, so this is the last chapter hopefully, you all enjoyed it. I know I did. Anyways, message me or review. Please continue to read my other stories as well! I already have an idea for my next story so you guys stay tuned! :D

Epilogue

"Omygosh! I can't believe they're turning 3 today! time flies too fast!" Dianna had tears in her eyes as she took a picture of her two children. Amandla Quinn and Samuel Paul Overstreet, Dianna and Chord's twins. They decided to name them after their character names on Glee. It's been 4 years since they got married and as of now, they are residing in their LA apartment. Glee is still airing up to now although they're no longer series regulars. Season 8 is set to premiere this fall.

"Okay baby, enough pictures. Everyone's waiting down stairs." Chord said as he pulled the camera out of her grasp.

"Okay. Wait, just one last. Mandy, Sammy, look here hun." She fished her phone out of her purse as she took another picture before uploading it to her twitter.

" DiannaOverstreet: _Amandla Quinn and Samuel Paul in their bday costumes. Omygosh they look so cutee! ChordOverstreet" _Chord laughed as his phone beeped at Dianna's mention.

"_ ChordOverstreet: RT DiannaOverstreet: Amandla Quinn and Samuel Paul in their bday costumes. Omygosh they look so cutee! ChordOverstreet. I love you guys so much baby! :*" _Chord replied.

"_HeatherMchale: Can you guys just come down here? Don't you guys know it's illegal to make a preggo hungry?"_

"_NayaSalling: Guys, Mark's about to slice the cake! Hurrrryyyyy! ;)"_

The couple laughed at the mentions they got from people. Turns out, Heather shipped Bartie a lot and decided to make it real. Currently, she's pregnant with Kevin's baby. Naya and Mark on the other hand got married sometime during winter last year. Lea and Cory's little girl Amandla just started kindergarten and was enjoying herself too much. They are now residing in New York as Lea pursued her Broadway career. As for the other Gleeks, they still saw each other frequently and all of them says the Glee have indeed changed their lives forever.

"I love you Chord Paul Overstreet!"Dianna smiled at her husband.

"And I love you too, Dianna Elise Overstreet!" Chord replied as he kissed her full on the mouth.

"Momma! Hurry! Uncle Mark says he's gonna blow our cake!" Amandla screamed at her parents for being too slow.

"Yeah Daddy! Make uncle Mark stop eating our cake! His licking all the icing off!" Samuel protested as well. Chord sighed.

"Why did we have twins?" Chord joked.

"So we can both have mini-me's. Now, let's get on with that party!" Dianna replied cheekily.

**Okay... so that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please don't forget to Review. :) And of course, wait for my other stories to come :D**


End file.
